


Hotline Hwang

by 0KKULTiC-N (0KKULTiC)



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adapted from a Twitter thread, Brief appearances from NU'EST ensemble & Park Woojin, Freeform/Drabble-esque Writing, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, NSFW, Naughty Videos, Phone Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Text Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC-N
Summary: Sungwoon thinks he's in for a quiet night at home. Minhyun's out with some friends, but even at a bar across the city, he finds a way to butt into Sungwoon's night.





	Hotline Hwang

**Author's Note:**

> This is adapted from a twitter thread therefore will read differently than a typical narrative. It is not formally beta'd. Thank you for understanding. \\\

Sungwoon lays sprawled out on the futon in their dorm. His phone sits on his leg, balancing awkwardly as BTS’s new single blares out the tiny speaker. A sound comes from down the hall. Footsteps. The main vocal’s eyes follow the sound, and he raises his eyebrows.

 

“Whoa, you look pretty tonight,” Sungwoon jokes, giving Minhyun a look up and down. Okay, so it’s not really a joke. Minhyun does look pretty. Really pretty. But, that’s just Minhyun. The guy looks like a model in a t-shirt and sweats. Sungwoon just looks like a jackass.

 

Minhyun snorts, and his face scrunches up and aw, it’s so endearing. Fuck him. And his perfectly pretty face and loveable nature. “Just getting drinks with some friends,” Minhyun replies with a grin. “You don’t drink,” Sungwoon retorts. Minhyun shrugs in response.

 

“It’s just a little get together with the guys,” The tall fox shrugs. Sungwoon nods in understanding. When he says “the guys” he means NU’EST. Sungwoon gets it, he does. A lot of his inner circle is, well, outside his reach. Still, it makes his stomach knot weirdly.

 

“The guys? Everyone gonna be there?” Sungwoon prods slightly. It’s a pointed question, and he doesn’t know why he asks if. He knows the answer will bother him. Minhyun pauses, quirking a perfectly pencilled eyebrow, “Uh... Yeah?”

“Tell ‘em I said hi,” Sungwoon says with a wave, trying to ignore the pressure in his chest. Minhyun laughs, “Okay.” He responds before heading toward the door. “And don’t get too lit tonight party animal!” Sungwoon calls out at the others back before the door shuts He frowns.

 

Everyone will be there. That’s what Minhyun had said. Everyone. Including Baekho. Sungwoon purses his lips in displeasure. He’d never been one to put his nose where it doesn’t belong, but he’d always gotten... Vibes about the guy.

Maybe there’s always been a tension between Baekho and Minhyun. Maybe there’s history between them. Sungwoon isn’t one to judge a few experiments from trainee times, but... “Did Minhyun leave already?” A voice cuts through Sungwoon’s thoughts. He nearly jumps.

“Y-Yeah, he just did,” Sungwoon looks at Woojin with wide eyes. “Why?” “O-oh,” Woojin crosses his arms and taps his toe in contemplation. “Why?” Now Sungwoon is curious. He sits up straighter, scrutinizing Woojin’s puzzled look.

“Oh, uh, nothing. He um... I think he left something of his... in the bathroom,” Woojin sounds almost as confused as Minhyun. Awkward silence quickly spreads across the room between them. It strikes Sungwoon as extra weird considering how loud the two of them are.

“Was it... important?” Sungwoon asks, hoping to clear the strange air. Woojin appears to be in deep thought. “I... I dunno.” He doesn’t know? What does he mean he doesn’t know?! Sungwoon’s half tempted to holler at his band mate for being an idiot, but he isn’t given a chance.

 

Woojin walks off, whisked away by the obscure enigma of his own thoughts no doubt. Sungwoon shrugs and thinks nothing of it. He figures he’ll pass out watching a drama or playing PUBG on his phone. It’s just gonna be another boring night. Yup.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bzzz. Bzzz.” Sungwoon’s phone animates, rousing him from a sleep he hadn’t even consented to falling into. “Wh-th-“ Sungwoon narrows his eyes at the text. Texts. Multiple. What? Sungwoon feels groggy and confused. They’re all from one person: Minhyun.

The clock in the phone reads close to two AM as Sungwoon unlocks it. He rolls his eyes readying himself for a string of hopelessly drunk messages. Silly as it is, part of him feels worried. He prays that Minhyun is okay. He taps the messenger, and new texts assault him.

The first few are pretty par for the course. Drunk, illegible memes and jokes. It doesn’t really take Minhyun more than two beers to get buzzed. It takes him exactly zero beers to act like a moron, anyways. [Minhyun] hyung this plum wine is rly good! [Minhyun] And peach soju 2!

 

Sungwoon snorts. Fucking lush. This is probably one of six nights in a year Minhyun gets drunk. He almost feels touched to have such regard. He reads more.

[Minhyun] omg these are in FIRE

[Minhyun] I’m kind of scared to drink this An image of a flaming shot is attached.

[Minhyun] I licked

[Minhyun] lived I mean lol

[Minhyun] idk maybe I licked too haha :P :P

 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Sungwoon rolls his eyes at the monumentally lame joke. It could almost pass as flirting. Ha. Yeah, right. The only person Minhyun is flirting with, if anyone, is Baekho.

Not that it bothers him. Or anything. Because it totally doesn’t. Not one bit. As Sungwoon proceeds to catch up with more texts, but they quickly devolve into drivel. Minhyun raves about the various flavors of soju and- “How many bottles is that?” Sungwoon’s eyes widen.

Okay, so Minhyun is, well, he’s getting lit. But. He’s with old friends. So he’ll be totally fine. No doubt among the group one of them could hold their booze. Probably. Right? Sungwoon starts reaching the more recent messages, and his heart suddenly freezes.

There’s another picture. It’s a selfie. It’s really sweet of him, Sungwoon thinks. He would normally write it off, but... something out of the corner of his eye sours the whole image. Just barely, at the corner of the image, Sungwoon can spot a hand on Minhyun’s shoulder.

He frowns, quickly scrolling past. There’s another picture of him with a drink. This one looks almost comically large. Are they at a different bar? Why is he drinking so much? A couple of his of his buttons are undone. His pretty, pale complexion glows in the tiki lights.

Even in the grainy image, Sungwoon can make out the defined divot between his beautifully sculpted pecs. It’s nice, he thinks. He’s proud of Minhyun for his progress. Yes. Just really proud.

Sungwoon scrolls through another novel’s worth of memes jumbled texts. There’s a few drunken “I love you man like I really love you you’re my best friend” type texts, but little else of note. That is, until one of those friendly texts is accompanied by an interesting picture.

“Interesting” is one way to put it anyways. Sungwoon jumps out of his spot on the couch like he’d been electrocuted. His head darts around, praying that nobody had seen him. The sensation of surprise pangs in his chest and runs all the way to his toes. It’s weird.

[Minhyun] the guys are savageee lmao, they’re like “who r u texting?? The short one” but I’m like nah don’t talk abt him like that I love that man,like I love all of u. hyung ur seriously the gestbtho I wish ppl wer better to u. not that they’re like bAD, idk ur just so cute and awesome u deserve to kno that.  rly tho the qusriwon is... do uyou like me?

 

And that’s where it is. _The picture._ The thing that made Sungwoon nearly hump across the room.

Minhyun’s shirt is half undone. It flaps open, showing almost the entire expanse of his rippled, muscular torso. The majority of his face is cut off, but the smile is undeniably his. He’s leaning back, baring his long neck, and his hand rests suggestively on his belt.

The last message is recent, sent just minutes prior. Sungwoon looks down at it and considers that he ought to go to bed. Clearly Minhyun is blasted to the point of utter delirium to be sending the stuff he is. (Sungwoon makes a note never to trust NUEST’s alcohol judgement again)

“It’s bed time,” Sungwoon mutters to himself, pacing over to his room. Yup, he tells himself, that’s what I’ll do. Go to sleep and forget about this. Maybe laugh in his face tomorrow when I’ve gotten rest. Yes. Sleep. Only. Sleep.

“Okay well maybe I should just- I should just check on him,” Sungwoon murmurs. He ducks into the bathroom since he doesn’t want to wake his roommates with noise or the phone. Quickly, he taps out a message. (Sungwoon): you okay buddy? Drink some water.

[Minhyun]: ayyYYYY

[Minhyun]: you up!! Sungwoon snorts, rolling his eyes.

He types out his response:

(Sungwoon): yeah well your loud ass texting woke me up

Suddenly, the picture flashes across Sungwoon's mind again, and he taps out another text.

(Sungwoon): are u okay? like wyd with your nips out dude?

[Minhyun is typing...]

[Minhyun]: it's rly hot lol

(Sungwoon): so you... take ur shirt off? Lol

 

[Minhyun]: u never answered my question. do u like me tooo?

Sungwoon rolls his eyes.

(Sungwoon): ?? yes minhyun i like you lol

(Sungwoon): why do u care

(Sungwoon): just go on fan cafe if u need compliments or smth lol

 

[Minhyun]: lololol

[Minhyun]: i didnt ask if FANS like me hyung

(Sungwoon): arent u with ppl?! wyd texing me anyways? do u need a cab or smth?

[Minhyun]: haha im just chillin

Another picture pops up in the feed, and Sungwoon's face twists in confusion as the grey block loads.

 

Minhyun had taken a pretty far-out angle for this one. Too far out. Had he undone another button? Another thing sticks out to Sungwoon. Like a sore thumb- well, a whole hand. Sungwoon's eyes narrow. The far out picture shows half of Minhyun's grinning face, his torso and lap.

 

On Minhyun's lap sits a hand that isn't his own. Sungwoon's gaze follows the hand, goes up the wrist and the very, very well muscled bicep. A hot spike of- of something stakes his throat. He bites his lip.

(Sungwoon): chill? u just chill with ur bros hands on ur lap??

 

Sungwoon almost immediately regrets it upon sending it, but it's too late. He sees the "read" notification all too quickly. Shit. He looks around and frowns. Why is he in the bathroom, again? He should go to bed. "Buzz!" His phone comes to life again with another reply.

 

[Minhyun]: maybe so

[Minhyun]: lol idk tho lol alcohol is weird

[Minhyun]: hey hyung

Sungwoon throws his hands up. Why is Minhyun being extra idiotic? Wait, he realizes, booze. Duh.

(Sungwoon): hey Minhyun

[Minhyun]: u never answered my questions

 

(Sungwoon): what questions??

[Minhyun is typing...] S

ungwoon leans up against the bathroom counter, watching the little dots bounce as if they're taunting him.

[Minhyun]: hyung

[Minhyun]: do u like me??

 

Sungwoon's lips press tightly together. He eyes the lettering discerningly. It's four words. Not even full ones. The man couldn't even manage typing out the three letters to the word "you". So little. Yet it feels like so much.

 

Typical Minhyun, he thinks. Typical. Fucking. Minhyun. The two did a thing. They always had for, well, awhile it seems like. It's not always so... Weird with him. He doesn't say a lot, well, nothing explicitly. Yet there's something there. It frustrates Sungwoon.

 

It's there, but it's not. They don't say anything, yet they have full conversations. They're drawn to each other by electricity or magnetism or some strange karmic voodoo. Sungwoon's not an idiot. He's noticed it. He's perpetrated it. The skinships, the locking of their gazes

 

Minhyun does, well, he does this thing. He likes to get close. Real close. Not to everybody, but it seems like he chooses someone. Sungwoon doesn't know how to describe it. He just finds someone and nudges his way into their heart insistently. Not like he even needs to try.

 

Still, he does it. He laughs and scrunches his nose and looks the other in the eyes. He leans in really close and blows on the other's ear and sometimes, just sometimes, his lips graze skin. He likes to push buttons, and he does it well.

 

Sungwoon bites on his lower lip. That's it. That's what he's doing. Like always. He just wants to push buttons. That's it. He wonders how many people Minhyun has texted. There's Ong, Daniel... Even Jaehwan. Minhyun's gotten close to all of them, hasn't he?

 

[Minhyun]: hellloooooOoooOOooo

[Minhyun]: omg im sorry ur like. gonna go to sleep

(Sungwoon): no lol im probably gonna be up for awhile

Shit, Sungwoon thinks to himself. Why did I tell him that? He's at some bar somewhere, but he's right there, pressing another button.

 

[Minhyun]: haha same

[Minhyun]: so what r u up to nyways? its getting late. is everyone else aslepe? hav u been watching vine comps all nighT agan??

Nice typo, Sungwoon chuckles internally.

(Sungwoon): sorry!! i'm not as cool as u!! :’(

 

(Sungwoon): heck what am i even doing talking to THE hwang emperor!!! am i like cramping ur style right now??

[Minhyun]: ill let it slide this time nerd

(Sungwoon): wow lucky mem getting graced with ur presence via text and even TECHNICOLOR PICTURES

[Minhyun]: yea you ARE luck y!! yet wht am i?? repaid?witTh? nothing =_=

Sungwoon snorts as he replies: wym?? what do u want a picture or smth? like have u forgotten what i look like already?

[Minhyun]: im js this is uNAnequal

 

Sungwoon titters quietly at that. Oh, poor, sad Minhyun. Clearly not having Sungwoon send him pics is taking a massive toll on him emotionally. How ever shall Sungwoon remedy that? The older of the two gives his front cam a middle finger. He takes a quick snapshot and sends it.

 

(Sungwoon): there is my payment :)

[Minhyun]: LOLOLOLOlOLl

[Minhyun]: 2 can paly at that gaem

Another gray rectangle fills the chat box - an image waiting to load. Sungwoon rolls his eyes, but he's smiling, too. Idiot. He wonders why Minhyun is texting him and not with friends.

 

Minhyun's extended middle finger is the first thing that Sungwoon sees, and he laughs. His nose scrunches, and he squints. Something looks different. The lighting? Is he in a bathroom or something?

 

Beneath his finger, Sungwoon sees Minhyun's lap. He seems pretty at home in whatever random bar bathroom he'd landed in.

(Sungwoon): very nice hwang :)

(Sungwoon): where tf are u? the bathroom?

(Sungwoon): am i getting a pic of u taking a dump next?

 

[Minhyun]: i didnt know u were into that sort of stuff hyung

(Sungwoon): gross lmao [

Minhyun]: if u MUST know i just

[Minhyun]: wanted a break from th loUd

(Sungwoon): it's pretty late. u sure u dont wanna just come home alrdy?

 

[Minhyun]: my hyungs will bully me if i dont keep up

[Minhyun]: my choices r this bathroom or alcohol poisoonign

(Sungwoon): u cant just hole urself up in the bathroom for the rest of the night

[Minhyun]: sure i caN

[Minhyun]: its oneE of thos e big singLE family styles

 

(Sungwoon): oh how exciting

(Sungwoon): ur own private lux bathroom suite

[Minhyun]: i livve here now

[Minhyun]: not like u can judge, rnt u lockocked on it he bahtrooM?

Sungwoon looks around. Oh, yeah, he remembers. He is in the bathroom. Why is he still in the bathroom?

 

(Sungwoon): i am not locked in here idiot

[Minhyun]: yet there you are... hanging out... so which oene of is is really the weirdo??

Sungwoon wishes he could send the other a picture of two middle fingers. However, another gray block of loading interrupts his thoughts.

 

Another far out angle frames the image of Minhyun. He's taken the liberty of splaying out on top of the toilet, taking up as much space as possible.

[Minhyun]: welcome to my home

The cheeky message accompanies the goofy picture. Sungwoon would normally find it funny.

 

Normally. Except, this picture isn't normal. Minhyun's head is thrown back, and his eyes are shut in an imitation of restfulness. His neck is long and stately, bare and untouched. It draws Sungwoon's eye in and down.

 

Sungwoon's gaze traces Minhyun's Adam's apple, moving further south gradually. His shirt falls beside his torso, only a few buttons keeping it secured to his body. Little shadows dip into the crevices between Minhyun's muscles. Sungwoon's eyes get caught at the other's pecs.

 

He's really been working hard, Sungwoon thinks idly, it shows nicely. They look so inviting; all of Minhyun does. Unconsciously, Sungwoon's tongue darts out of his lips. His eyes remain sort of trapped there, in the crevice between Minhyun's very well formed pectoral muscles.

 

When he finally tears his gaze away from the man's chest, his eyes resume their trip downward. The shirt manages to cover the majority of Minhyun's abs, and for some reason Sungwoon feels grateful for that. The gratitude comes to an abrupt halt when he sees the other's beltline.

 

Minhyun's legs are spread wide open, comically wide, really. His white pants cling perfectly to his long, immaculately toned legs. Thinking more on it (when he can manage thinking again), Sungwoon wonders why he'd snapped a pic at that sort of angle.

(Sungwoon): it's a beautiful home, too bad that dude is in the middle of the picture, cant rly take it all in

Sungwoon shakes the unnecessary little thoughts itching at the back of his head. Dissing Minhyun always takes priority, anyways.

 

[Minhyun]: sorry I’ll try to send a better picture Mb myb

Sungwoon chuckles. Is Minhyun gonna be at this for long? He’s probably been hiding out for almost ten minutes. Are his hyungs from NU’EST that pushy? He’s tempted to nag Minhyun into going back out there.

 

Sungwoon starts typing: “you should head back out there-“ Back out into the waiting arms of Baekho. What? Sungwoon thinks to himself. Why did I just think that? He frowns, shaking his head. “Buzz.” Another gray block occupies the space in the chat window.

 

The image quickly comes to life, and with it, Sungwoon feels like he wants to die. Heat runs down Sungwoon’s body in a wave, stinging his toes and needling his cheeks. It’s similar to the previous one. Sort of. The angle is similar, a higher one. But it’s... closer.

 

The camera is close to Minhyun’s chest. His rippling muscles look even more impressive from the way they cascade down from the lens. The focal point wasn’t his torso. His pants really don’t do much to hide what was underneath.

 

Seconds tick on and on and on. They run into one minute, then two. Then Sungwoon realized he hadn’t responded. His phone almost catapults across the room as he tumbles to get it. He tremors slightly, fingers gliding over the keyboard.

(Sungwoon): how much have you had to drink

 

[Minhyun is typing...]

Sungwoon adjusts his boxers as he waits. When did they get so twisted and uncomfortable?

[Minhyun]: enough

The older man waits for another text, but there’s no indication of the other even typing one. That’s it? Just... “Enough”?

 

(Sungwoon): yeah no kidding. do u want me to bail you out? I can play sick or smth lol

[Minhyun]: no I’m actually fine lol

Yes, you are- Sungwoon almost punches himself over the head for his dumbass rogue thoughts.

(Sungwoon): you’re hiding out in a bar bathroom

 

[Minhyun]: I’m really not that bad

(Sungwoon): ok well you literally just said that you’d had enough

[Minhyun]: Yeah, well I didntbhave too much. Just enough

Sungwoon is tempted to call him, but another response zips onto the screen before he can type his.

 

[Minhyun]: just enough to give me a little courage

 

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

(Sungwoon): what are you gonna be doing extreme sports too??

(Sungwoon): Wait that’s a joke, please do not do that I am serious.

No response. Fuck, did he pass out? Concerned, Sungwoon taps the phone icon by his contact.

 

The line cuts immediately, and Sungwoon’s stomach twists. Something is off. Something is weird and off and wrong, and Minhyun is drunk off his ass in some bathroom, too fucked up to handle it. Sungwoon calls again. “Brrr... brr.... brrrr.....- beep. Beep.” It cuts again.

 

(Sungwoon): Minhyun?

(Sungwoon): Are you okay? Still nothing.

(Sungwoon): answer me

(Sungwoon): dude I’m serious

When another minute or so passes by without so much as a “Minhyun is typing” prompt, Sungwoon starts scouring his contact list for any of the Pledis guys.

 

“Buzz.” The sound nearly causes Sungwoon’s soul to leave his body. It’s from Minhyun. Sungwoon hadn’t realized how panicked he’d been until letting out a heavy sigh. He taps it, and his face scrunches in bafflement at the message - or, well, the file.

 

“Downloading video...” his phone prompts him. At least the fucker is alright, Sungwoon rolls his eyes, waiting for something stupid. He taps play, not entirely convinced that Minhyun is safe. Hopefully it’s just him being a dumbass again. Knowing him, it probably is.

 

Sungwoon presses play, and the air swiftly leaves his lungs. He chokes, and his mouth falls open. Another rush of heat rips through him, and all he can do is stare. With shaky fingers, it takes him a few tries to respond:

(Sungwoon): this is what you needed courage for?

 

The first thing Sungwoon hears is Minhyun snorting. He laughs softly to himself, like Sungwoon had just told him a really great joke. His voice echoes loudly in the confined space of the bathroom. Muffled bass and conversation trickles in through the cracks of the door.

 

The camera is wobbly at first, unsurprisingly. At first all Sungwoon sees is a blur of white. Is it the glass tile wall of the restroom? Or the porcelain of the toilet seat? Sungwoon quickly finds out that it's neither. When the camera focuses, it adjusts the light setting.

 

The glare bouncing off of Minhyun's porcelain skin settles down, allowing Sungwoon to see just how magnificent the man's body is. The bottom of his face is just barely visible in the frame; his lips are stretched into his signature, fox-like smile.

 

He leans back, and somehow he manages to make the porcelain throne look like a royal one. His barely-buttoned shirt falls even further to the wayside. His laugh is contagious, and if he hadn't been so high strung, Sungwoon would've probably cracked at least a smile.

 

The camera wobbles again as Minhyun adjusts himself slightly. His fingers fidget with the collar of his button down. What is he doing? - is what Sungwoon had first thought. Minhyun chuckles again, that airy, addictive sound, and a finger drifts away from the cloth of his shirt

 

He gently places his finger on top of his collarbone, and whether by his own volition or from the forces of gravity, it drops further. Sungwoon's eyes are suddenly mesmerized. They remain dedicatedly fixed on the man's finger, like it's gonna lead him to the ark of the covenant.

 

Minhyun traces his collarbone slowly. His finger glides across pale flesh, down between his pics. All the while, the edges of his lips tip upwards. Sungwoon spots the other nibbling on his lower lip as his finger takes a trip along the bevels of his abs. Finally, they stop.

 

They're caught at an impasse - the joining of two buttons, two panels of fabric blocking the way. Surely, one would have thought that it'd stop there. Sungwoon nearly choked on his breath when he had realized how wrong he'd been. Minhyun deftly removes the obstruction.

 

The button is undone quickly, revealing another patch of bare skin. He's so impossibly pale. His body is slender, yet ample, there's so many nooks and crannies yet unexplored. So many little spots beckoning teeth to sink beneath the surface.

 

[Minhyun]: and if it was?

Sungwoon bites his lip. He fiddles with his phone, but can't bring himself to respond. All he can do is run a hand through his hair. It's so quiet in the bathroom, that the buzzing of the lights fills his ears in the absence of Minhyun's video.

 

A pressure wraps around him, and he feels like he desperately needs to vent it. But he doesn't know how. At least, that's what he tells himself. Fucking Minhyun, he thinks, tossing his phone between his hands. He's doing it again. Pressing buttons. Always pressing buttons.

 

(Sungwoon): ha ha

(Sungwoon): r u good now? have u had sufficient laughs?

He's just pressing buttons, Sungwoon reminds himself. Like always.

(Sungwoon): gotta hand it to u, IG baddies are shaking beneath their thick layers of highlight

 

[Minhyun is typing...]

Sungwoon adjusts his sitting position again. For some reason, he can't quite get comfortable. His pants keep riding up and digging in awkward places. Something simmers beneath his chest and he's not sure if it's bitterness, anger, or something else.

 

He doesn't want to be sure.

 

"Buzz!" Another block of gray appears, accompanied with the text: "Downloading video..." Sungwoon rolls his eyes, and he's tempted to delete it off the bat. However, he can't bring himself to. Sungwoon imagines few humans on earth harbored the power to deny Hwang Minhyun.

 

This one's much shorter. It picks up shortly after the other one leaves off. His fingers twiddle with the button - the same one he'd been on before. Casually, he pops it open. Beneath it is his navel, cute and flat. Minhyun even demonstrates the nerve to slide his shirt aside.

 

The motion with which he does it can almost be mistaken for casual. Except it's Minhyun when he wants something. He's an idiot, but an alluring one at that. An alluring, drunk idiot who, apparently, is getting his late night jollies by teasing his frustrated friend. How nice.

 

(Sungwoon): ur hilarious lol i get it we all get it

(Sungwoon): hwang minhyun is hot. youre beautiful ok? is that what u wanna hear?? lmao

(Sungwoon): now put ur clothes back on

[Minhyun]: lmao ur humored?

 

(Sungwoon): dw i support your newfound passion for stripping but i do encourage you

(Sungwoon): keep it classy

(Sungwoon): at least go for burlesque

[Minhyun]: LOLOL

[Minhyun]: fjfh stop beign funny ur making liF e difficult,, for me.

Sungwoon cracks a tiny grin at that.

 

(Sungwoon): good

[Minhyun]: but i am 100% dead serious

(Sungwoon): abt being a stripper ??

[Minhyun]: idiot

[Minhyun]: you still htink i'm kidding dont you??

(Sungwoon): what are you talking about?!

 

(Sungwoon): do u mean the joke of my life? general existence?? ur stripper career??

[Minhyun is typing...]

Sungwoon locks his phone again. He leans back against the toilet, and it dawns on him. He's sitting on a toilet. In the middle of the night. Texting Hwang Minhyun.

 

"What the fuck am I doing?" Sungwoon groans to himself. He runs his hands down his face. He's not sure if he should laugh or feel embarrassed at his own behavior. Even when he's not with him, Minhyun maintains his grasp over the other.

 

"Buzz." Sungwoon looks down at his phone. Another message (from him, of fucking course). Sungwoon prays that it's a "good night" message or a "my ass is getting dragged home" message, but it's not. It's another video. His finger taps the "play" icon before he thinks.

 

Minhyun's fingers float over another button - his last one remaining, actually. He flicks at lazily, clearly not intending to undo it. Sungwoon's not sure what's more annoying, another striptease video. Or the fact that he's not even stripping.

 

Finally, Minhyun takes hold of it. Another breathy laugh leaves the speaker, and Sungwoon flinches at the sudden noise. He reminds himself to turn it down when his brain, mind and soul aren't enraptured - occupied. Just. Occupied. Focused. Not "enraptured".

 

He undoes it with ease; then he slowly, slothfully pulls the fabric aside. One half of his shirt drops off of his shoulder while his other hand still miraculously manages a semi-steady shot of his torso.

[Minhyun]: does this still seem like a joke to you?

 

With half the shirt gone, it gives Sungwoon's eyes all the more to explore. Without his consent they do so eagerly. Once again his tongue darts out, enticed by the little nibs of flesh protruding from his chest, by how his torso junctions with his hips in a beautiful "V" shape.

 

Sungwoon shifts in his seat. When did it get so hot in their bathroom? He needs to adjust his pants again. Or go to church. He’s not sure. He’s not really sure about anything, really. What the hell is Minhyun up to?

 

Is he getting his kicks teasing his good friend? Obviously he understands the effect he has on others. And he’s using it to- what exactly is he doing? Sungwoon nibbles on his lip in frustration. He feels like he’s been sat down to take an exam for a course he wasn’t enrolled in

 

Minhyun, in his drunken delirium, seems to know exactly what’s going on. All the while he seems to vastly enjoy the fact that Sungwoon does not.

 

Sungwoon starts calculating. He can picture Minhyun's wide grin, his head thrown back in his high-pitched laughter. For once, he thinks, it'd be nice to be the one with the upper hand. Instead of being tugged around, doing the tugging would be a welcome change.

 

That's when the gears in his head start turning. He thinks: Who says I can't be the one with the upper hand? It's all a game to Minhyun anyways; maybe it's someone else's turn to win. So, Sungwoon wonders, how do I win when I don't know what the rules are?

 

Sungwoon presses play, watching the video again. For purely diabolical, plotting reasons. It's strategy. He watches Minhyun's sculpted, porcelain chest rise and fall for tactical reasons. Tactical. Sungwoon stops regarding it as obnoxious teasing - it is, but, there's more.

 

So, he ponders, what's the counterattack? What does Minhyun want, and how does one assure that he gets the exact opposite of that? Knowing Minhyun, he wants flustered. He wants laughs, and maybe some admiration. He wants someone hot under the collar and clumsily infatuated.

 

So, Sungwoon wonders, what's it gonna take to make Minhyun the one who's hot and bothered, clumsy and infatuated. He decides to shoot a shot.

(Sungwoon is typing...)

(Sungwoon): hm... half of ur torso?

(Sungwoon): some stripper you are

 

Okay, so the shot is modest, but he wants to bother Minhyun. To provoke him. His nefarious thoughts begin twisting, evolving into something darker, more obscured. Sungwoon holds his phone out in front of him, tapping the camera app. He smirks.

 

Sungwoon fumbles for a second with the hem of his shirt; his fingers fidget with the fabric slightly. Slowly, sluggishly, he lifts the fabric up. He makes sure to lean back, making his body look as long and lean as possible. He's no Minhyun, but he's fairly proud of his own body

 

Flexing his tummy, he poises himself to take a snap. The telltale click of his phone’s camera shutter sounds out. It’s almost thunderous in the empty bathroom, and it occurs to him that he has no plan for if he’s caught.

 

Still, the idea of Hwang Emperor opening a text with a surprise gives Sungwoon enough satisfaction not to care. He’s not the type to let himself be strung around. Minhyun ought to consider it a privilege that he’s even given the good grace to do so. Brat.

 

He considers the picture he'd snapped and decides to retake it. The angle is the same, but Sungwoon intentionally lets his hand waver. The result is blurred. Good, Sungwoon thinks. He sends it, accompanying it with a simple message:

(Sungwoon): now THIS is stripper skills.

[Minhyun]: 8)8)

 

(Sungwoon): however this dancer is kinda rdy to retire from the pole soo

[Minhyun is typing...]

Sungwoon smirks with satisfaction. Good, he thinks. Type. Part of him fears that his little remark will backfire; that Minhyun will send him off with "good night". However, he has a feeling that won't be the case. Minhyun wouldn't let his amusement cut off so abruptly. At least, Sungwoon figured as much. The vocalist watches the dots dance in the chat window, thinking nefariously. He has to wonder: What's Minhyun got up his sleeve?

 

[Minhyun]: but if u go to bed who will i talk to? :(

(Sungwoon): uh arent u at a bar w ur friends?? lol

[Minhyun]: yeah but i wannaana talk to youu uu <3<3

Sungwoon snorts, rolling his eyes. Unbelievable. Typically sensible Minhyun truly has a childish streak!

 

(Sungwoon): idk im rly sleepy tho, i can chat w u until u get home but dk ill probbb fall asleep on u unless

He leaves it there, watching the gratifying "read" message pop up. He can picture Minhyun leaning back, drunkenly contemplating what he'd read.

[Minhyun]: unless...???????/? hyung did u rlyly fall alslepe on me?? :(:(

 

How the tables turn! Sungwoon can't stop the grin he's got from stretching across his face. This is more like it; Minhyun waiting at HIS beck and call, having HIS buttons pushed. It's fun. Sungwoon definitely gets why the other does that crap so often - teasing, that is.

He taps out another response and hits send: oof. sorry, i dozed! see!!  
  
[Minhyun]: .....   
  
(Sungwoon): i thik i was gonna say "unless i have smth to keep me up"

Come on, Sungwoon thinks, ask what I mean. He wonders how lucid Minhyun is. Is he truly just blindly stumbling into the other's words? Or is there further consideration? More importantly: is he enjoying it?   
  
Sungwoon knows he's damn well enjoying it. Just the teasing, of course.   
  
[Minhyun is typing...]

Sungwoon exhales, releasing the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  The little periods bounce around for what feels like an eternity. Finally, the little bubble of text pops up, and Sungwoon's gaze shoots straight to it.   
  
[Minhyun]: if my spectaculular company wont keep u upw what will?   
[Minhyun]: are u not entertained??? lul   
(Sungwoon): zzz...zzz...zz   
[Minhyun]: fjoiejie what should i do then?? dost thou want a danceth master??   
[Minhyun]: shalst ie sing a jaunty tune??   
Sungwoon snorts as he types

(Sungwoon is typing...)   
(Sungwoon): take off your shirt.)   
  
Sungwoon clamps a hand over his mouth so he can stop himself from laughing. No way he's actually gonna do it, but it's funny. Right? The image of Minhyun seeing his message and throwing his head back in laughter makes a warm buzz wash over Sungwoon's body.

  
[Minhyun is typing...]

Sungwoon's breath hitches in anticipation. He doesn't know why. He doesn't expect anything, really. Maybe a few laughing emojis or a "fuck you". Something to diffuse the weirdly mounting pressure in Sungwoon's chest. The vocal's eyes scan the new text.

[Minhyun]: awake now?

 

Sungwoon's expression of amusement goes limp. His jaw drops slightly at the picture filling the chat window. The completely naked, pale expanse of Minhyun's upper body is just. There. On display. For- for what, exactly? For his eyes?   
  
For his eyes only?

  
Blistering heat rises up from Sungwoon's collar to his cheeks and ears. It stings so much it's almost painful, and he re-positions himself uncomfortably on his seat. Needless to say, he's definitely awake - not that he wasn't before. Pinpricks of hot awareness dot his skin.   
  
Still, no matter how he feels, Sungwoon stays the path of projected coolness. His eyes dart across the image again. A simple, high angle that beautifully captures Minhyun's supple, muscled body. He starts to wonder if Minhyun's some kind of a fetishist, or if it's still a game.   
  
(Sungwoon): mmmehh   
(Sungwoon): kind of   
  
He's curious. Sungwoon knows damn well he's playing with fire. Very bratty fire, but fire nonetheless. He feels like there's a line somewhere, but he can't see it. Crossing it could be disastrous; it could result in reality crashing down.   
  
That doesn't stop Sungwoon from wanting to push the other a little further. More of a nudge, really. He's not sure what line they may cross, where it may be, or if it's there at all. He can't tell how serious Minhyun is, and part of him doesn't want to.   
  
(Sungwoon): its just a picture tho :/   
  
Sungwoon feels like he's disappointed about twelve deities not to mention his parents with that text. It's not like he can help it, though. He feels almost lightheaded, his mind swarming with lewd thoughts. All because of Minhyun.   
  
The indicative "Downloading video..." text pops up, and Sungwoon isn't sure how to feel. He's a bit of a tangled mess on the inside; lust and humor tug relentlessly at his mind, and it seems up to Minhyun to determine which one will win.   
  
So, he thinks, what'll it be?   
  
Fingers almost shaking from anticipation, he taps the little play icon. He turns down the volume, expecting to hear the other cackling through the speaker of his phone. The video is surprisingly quiet. It rattles Sungwoon - almost as much as the content itself.   
  
The camera's closer to Minhyun this time, and it starts at his collarbone. A tiny chuckle sounds out, and Sungwoon can just barely see the others lips at the top of the frame. Smiling, of course.   
  
Minhyun takes the lens down slowly. Very, very slowly.   
  
While one hand is (obviously) filming, the other follows the direction of the camera with a finger. Minhyun ghosts the digit over his collarbone and sluggishly down his chest.   
  
Sungwoon swallows. Hard.   
  
Minhyun stops at his abs, and his hand sits there, idly tracing shapes.   
  
Thinking takes a backseat, and Sungwoon's own fingers travel to his stomach. He dips them beneath the hem of his shirt slowly. He swallows nervously and lets his fingers rest there. Little embers ignite under his touch; the heat pools beneath them.   
  
Sungwoon wrings a hand through his hair, trying to think of a response. He nibbles his lip as he types it out:   
  
(Sungwoon): that's better   
(Sungwoon): you really have been trying hard at the gym   
  
There, he thinks. A little compliment. Something to keep his ego healthy.   
  
[Minhyun]: so the netizens have been saying   
  
Ugh, Sungwoon rolls his eyes. Of course a little compliment isn't enough. Why would he accept it nicely when he can act like a spoiled child about it? Sungwoon wracks his brain for the kind of response he ought to mount.   
  
(Sungwoon): well it's not as if you have shown anything that the netizens haven't seen lol   
  
Subtlety is gradually diminishing, and that's a dangerous path to tread. Sungwoon hopes he's making the right decision, that he's gaining a lead in the weird, dubious game he's playing.   
  
[Minhyun]: guess so   
[Minhyun]: meanwhile they remain in the dark about you...   
[Minhyun]: and so doo i lol   
  
The vocalist doesn't like where it's heading. He has a feeling he knows what Minhyun is implying, and he has no intention of going there. Not yet.   
  
Sungwoon likes to imagine a scenario in which Minhyun's will is wittled down so much that he essentially caves. Minhyun seems under the impression that this is a give and take situation, but Sungwoon isn't prepared to give shit. Not until his junior is begging and whining and- wait-   
  
_Fuck._   
  
Sungwoon takes a step back (mentally). His heart skips a beat, and his head swims. The mere mental vision of Minhyun doing just what he'd described: whining and groaning on video, begging him to be touched, it made him shiver. His cock twitched beneath his boxers.   
  
He didn't know what had come over him. More properly: what IS coming over him. Initially, his mind starts wondering at what point in the vague flirtation did his thoughts grow so extreme; however, in the back of his mind, the real answer had been there all along.   
  
This isn't anything new.   
  
Sungwoon had always admired Minhyun. Half the world did, it's hardly a mindblowing prospect. Still, really, explicitly thinking about it isn't something Sungwoon does. He likes to leave that part of his brain on the back burner to simmer.   
  
  
It's always there, and, yeah, he's afraid it'll boil over. But it never does. The low heat and lack of agitation assures it remains in that state. Just a passing thought, something at the rear of his mind. A gnawing sensation in his chest, an ache in his stomach.   
  
At least, it went like that until Minhyun got drunk and decided to turn the heat up.   
  
(Sungwoon): wdym?? lmao   
(Sungwoon): its been like a year   
  
Please, Sungwoon thinks, tell me what it is you want to see. That, he realizes, is what he really wants. What he really needs. Some indication that there's a mutual desire, that he's not some passing amusement.   
  
[Minhyun]: fjiowejf but idk u dont rly show urself much do u??   
  
(Sungwoon): that's up to the record company, not me lmao   
  
[Minhyun]: not even to us?   
  
Sungwoon wants to quip: "to you, you mean?" - but he doesn't. Instead he decides to be a bit tongue in cheek himself.   
  
Quickly, he sets his phone in his lap. The vocalist clumsily pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the ground. Half-hard and half-laughing, he stretches his arm out at a wide angle and snaps another picture again. Just his bare torso, his lips slightly in-frame.

 

He hits send, accompanying it with the message: (Sungwoon): like this?? lmao

[Minhyun is typing...]

[Minhyun]: that's a good start i guess

 

(Sungwoon): there. merry fuckin christmas

[Minhyun]: smh that's it??

[Minhyun]: i send such rich, bountiful things and recieve this in return?

(Sungwoon): well i am SORRy my shirtless bod isnt enough for U!!

[Minhyun]: smfdh dont twist myW ords!

 

[Minhyun]: js u lack cre AtiviTy is all

Sungwoon quirks an eyebrow, smirking as he taps his response: (Sungwoon): ?? do i??? fjfjg idk what to do

(Sungwoon): care to show me what "creativity" is then?

(Sungwoon): since ur SUCH an expert

 

As he awaits his response, he realizes: he's shirtless. Part of him feels embarrassed, but the cool bathroom air actually feels nice on his skin. It's weird; he feels hot, but there's also goosebumps on his skin. It once again occurs to him that someone could stroll by any time.

 

The anxiety merely enters the swirling mess of feeling buzzing throughout his whole body. He's not sure what he ought to feel, only that he's feeling, well, lots of things. Slight anxiousness, nerves, interest, humor, and arousal.

 

[Minhyun is typing...]

The little lettering taunts Sungwoon. He seriously wonders when the whole bubble is gonna pop; part of him is terrified he's already too invested. That when it inevitably blows up, when the heavy cloak of lust is gone, he'll be left horny and humiliated.

 

"Downloading video..." pops up again, and Sungwoon immediately soars toward the "horny" side of the spectrum. It's weird to acknowledge still, but being fed a stream of just-for-you content from the object of his desire helps. A lot.

 

Sungwoon presses play, and he watches with bated breath. He rakes over every little nuance, every detail graciously captured by Minhyun's phone camera. A thick, heavy wave of pleasure presses against his gut as he watches the opening seconds of the video.

 

Minhyun's camera is up high again. His lips are at the top of the frame, and it's far enough out that Sungwoon can almost see into his lap. Minhyun lets a finger drop onto his lips. He traces them softly and even slightly nibbles on his fingertip.

 

Fuck, Sungwoon thinks. There are definitely a few better things he thinks those lips can be wrapped around. Before he can think on it too much, Minhyun drags his finger down again. He traces his jawline then his Adam's apple. He lets them walk across his collarbone playfully.

 

Then they venture further down. The camera moves in closer, and it stops, focusing on his beautiful, pristine chest. Up close, Sungwoon notices the other shuddering slightly, and it's as if that motion is reflected in his own body; he shivers, too.

 

Minhyun's lips are still just barely visible, and Sungwoon can see the other's tongue dart out from between his lips. Shakily, Minhyun takes hold of a nipple between his fingers, gently pulling on it. Sungwoon's brain nearly shuts down. Conscious thought is reduced to: I want.

 

He thinks about how much better it would be if it was his teeth closing around the other's nipple. He imagines licking and sucking it, nibbling on it ever so gently, just until it's beautifully swollen. He can picture the pale man beneath him bucking into his mouth, whining.

 

Sungwoon's free hand shoots to his crotch, and he squeezes his half-hard-on through his pants. He keens at the touch, almost hissing at the pressure. It's almost shameful, he thinks, but it's not like this is something he does often. Privacy is almost zero, and it's been awhile.

 

"H-hah," The tiniest little whine comes out of Sungwoon's speakers. Even in the silence of the bathroom, it's barely discernible. Even though quiet, the sound sends Sungwoon teetering. He grinds in to his hand again, craving just a little more friction.

 

Minhyun's chest bobs up and down rhythmically, and little beads of sweat are present on his otherwise spotless torso. The bathroom's fluorescent lights bounce off of his skin beautifully, making him shine like some sort of an angel. An angel touching himself in a bar bathroom.

 

The camera moves, although Minhyun's hand doesn't. He continues teasing and flicking his nipple as the lens moves further down. It takes on a lower angle, so it's almost as if the viewer is looking up at him. Once again, the curves of his abs bless the screen.

 

Minhyun finally finishes touching himself, and his fingers resume their journey down his body. Once again they trace ribs and abdominals, roaming down at a lackadaisical pace. They go all the way down his abs and dip below his belly. Sungwoon watches in anticipation.

 

The camera follows Minhyun's hand until it stops, just at the waistline of his pants. Those slender fingers of him dance and fidget a little at the waistband. He swiftly dips a few beneath the fabric, and something about it drives Sungwoon insane. He nearly jumps up.

 

Sungwoon can see all too well the tips of Minhyun's fingers dipping just beneath that fabric. All the camera lens allows him to see is the belt-line, nothing below. Sungwoon knows damn well that Minhyun's fingers are dancing across tender, untouched territory. It burns him.

 

Then it stops. The video cuts off to black. Sungwoon nearly chokes at the abruptness of it. He supposes he ought to expect the other to be an insufferable tease, but. Fuck. Fuck. He doesn't know what kind of response he can give to THAT.

 

He reflexively presses play again and, despite what he SHOULD do, rewatches it. A groan escapes his lips as he watches the other play with his nipple again, and he can't help but squeeze his erection. His will to remain decent crumbles more and more with each second.

 

Part of him wants Minhyun to know the effect that he's having on him; but, Sungwoon isn't sure he wants to cave and give in to the other's wiles just yet. He decides where he'll settle: somewhere in the middle.

 

Sungwoon labors to keep his phone steady, extending his arm out. Taking a video is a little different, and he suddenly becomes aware of every little sound he's making. The vocalist tries to assure even his breathing is as quiet as possible. He holds his phone out from his body.

 

Then, carelessly, he walks his fingers down his torso. Odds are, the phone is picking up his badly suppressed giggles - not that he cares. He's enjoying it a bit too much, tiptoeing across the line of serious and jest, dipping his toe into his desires before recoiling it.

 

He directs the lens of his front cam down along with his fingers; much like Minhyun, he stops at the hem of his pants. Unlike Minhyun, his hand "slips" ever so slightly. The lens wanders a bit too far down. It catches below the belt line. Just the tip.

 

There's just enough in the shot to gently prod Minhyun. To show Minhyun that there might perhaps be something going on. Maybe. But, if he wants to see it, he'll have to do just a bit better.

 

He sends the video, along with the curt message:

(Sungwoon): am i doing it right?

In less than a minute he sees the other is typing a response. He wonders what's in store, and is entirely too giddy when he sees it.

[Minhyun]: that's all?

(Sungwoon): wym?

 

[Minhyun]: do i have to baby u thru everything??

[Minhyun]: which one is hyung here??

(Sungwoon): ok ok ok

(Sungwoon): ok ill try it again but showing more.

Sungwoon takes a quick video, starting the focus on his chest. He quickly pans the camera over to show the shower.

 

There, he thinks. It's more. Minhyun never said more of WHAT - and who knows, maybe he'll get off on a clean shower. Or the shower won't look clean enough, and he'll pop a rage boner. Either way, Sungwoon's entertaining himself by teasing the other. It's a win win.

 

[Minhyun]: hyung

(Sungwoon): yes?

[Minhyun]: stop

(Sungwoon): stop what

[Minhyun]: yuo kno what

(Sungwoon): not sure if i do lol

[Minhyun]: hyuunnggg

Sungwoon can practically hear Minhyun's galled giggle, which makes him even more amused.

(Sungwoon): ok

 

(Sungwoon): lets pretend i know what ur talking abt for a second

(Sungwoon): y would i stop anything if u wont even ask me nicely??

It's time to see just how far Minhyun's willing to go. Something's gotta give, and Sungwoon is stubborn.

 

[Minhyun]: im already shirtless what else do u want :/

Sungwoon can think of a lot of answers to that question, but he remains poised. Well- poised is a relative term. He doesn't invite Minhyun to hop on his dick. Yet. He doesn't want to answer "you know what I want", either.

 

(Sungwoon): ffs maybe i just want u to be polite

[Minhyun is typing...]

That message floats in the chat window for awhile. With each ticking second, Sungwoon fears that their thing - whatever it is - will expire. He's more afraid of that than anything else.

 

The idea of facing Minhyun awkwardly the next morning is bad enough on its own; but, having to do so knowing that there were things left unsaid gnaws at Sungwoon. Finally, a response pops up in the window, and Sungwoon's shoulders sag with relief.

[Minhyun]: please stop ? :)

 

(Sungwoon): aww i appreciate that but

(Sungwoon): i think itd be more appropriate if it was verbal

(Sungwoon): don't you?

Once again, Sungwoon waits. Each second passes in a time that feels like a year. The more time that goes by the more his body aches with want.

 

It's like it's all coming to a head, slowly releasing itself. He'd wanted Minhyun for so long, but did nothing to express it. As of right now he's opened a few little vents to relieve the pressure, but it's not nearly enough. He's at the edge, ready to boil over.

 

"Buzz!" Sungwoon hadn't even realized his phone had fallen asleep. He opens up the messenger again and gulps upon seeing another video. Nervously, he presses play.

 

"H-ha-ha!" Minhyun's chuckle echoes off of the tile of the dorm bathroom. The camera's another one of his far away shots. His lips are stretched out into a grin, and his skin is flushed. It's cute, and if he wasn't shirtless Sungwoon would find it endearing.

 

It's not that he doesn't find it endearing. It's just that, well, other things are distracting him. Namely his bare torso filling up most of the frame. "Hyung," Minhyun says quietly. It makes a shiver run down Sungwoon's spine.

 

"Hyung," He says again, even lower, his voice deeper. "Please..." The camera wavers slightly, and so does Sungwoon's breath. "Please stop it." Minhyun nibbles his lip nervously for a moment. He exhales shakily before continuing, "Please hyung... Stop teasing me."

 

He takes the camera further out, moving it down. Sungwoon can't see Minhyuns lips anymore; he briefly thinks that's a pity. Then thinking stops completely. Minhyun's free hand slides beneath the fabric of his pants again, and he roughly gropes. His hips jerk up into his hand.

 

"H-hh-ff-" Minhyun stutters, barely audible, but oh so clear to Sungwoon's ears. Sungwoon watches, and he can see the shiver running down Minhyun's spine. The younger man's slender fingers work beneath the vexing fabric of his pants, sloppily squeezing and tugging.

 

"Please, s-stop teasing me," Minhyun asks again, a whisper. "I really can't take it anymore." Punctuating the point, he grinds his hips up into his own hand. The camera shakes dangerously, blurring, and all too soon it cuts off.

 

With such a kind, polite request like that, Sungwoon can't really deny him. It's especially difficult considering the fact that his blood has been replaced with fire. It pumps through his veins, setting him alight, and he wants nothing more than to bathe in the flames.

 

Myriad lecherous thoughts run through his head with such speed it dizzies him. He doesn't even know where to begin. Minhyun's in just the place he wants him: desperate, whining, pliant... So unlike his goofy, tricky self. What, though, what to do with him?

 

Sungwoon decides that first and foremost, he ought to show Minhyun some appreciation. He's been a good boy, after all. He deserves a little something for his troubles, for being the one to break.

(Sungwoon): was that so difficult?

(Sungwoon): see, i'll stop teasing you now :)

 

Feeling ever generous, Sungwoon takes another snap. He arches his back slightly and slides his sweats down ever so slightly. Though it exposes a bit of his pelvis, that's hardly the point. More important is the way his sweats' waistband catches his hard-on. A thanks for Minhyun.

 

He sends it and Minhyun's response is remarkably quick. Either he's really drunk or really horny. Maybe a bit of both. Whichever one, his one-handed typing skills are something to behold.

[Minhyun]: fuck

That's it.

That's the message.

 

Something about the single word message gives Sungwoon a rush. He feels it ripple down from his head to his toes, and back into his cock. Fuck is right. He wants to touch himself. Bad. But first, he needs to know:

(Sungwoon): are you typing with one hand right now?

 

[Minhyun is typing...]

As he waits, Sungwoon can't help but try it out himself - the one-handed thing. He slides his hands beneath his sweats and grips his hard-on. It twitches at the mere contact, and precome pools at the tip, wetting his boxers.

 

[Minhyun]: maybe :)

 

(Sungwoon): show me

It's simple and to the point. It's also all Sungwoon can manage to type while his other hand callously grasps at his erection. Part of him wants to just jerk himself off to completion, hard and fast, but he knows better.

 

Another video starts loading up in the chat window, and it can't finish soon enough. Sungwoon shifts his position slightly, spreading his legs to give himself ample access to his hard, leaking cock. Even the slight friction of his boxers and sweats starts bothering him.

 

Sungwoon presses play, hoping this isn't when Minhyun reveals it's all an elaborate prank. Luckily, it's not. It's definitely not.

"Hhh-ahh," Minhyun's quiet moan is the first thing Sungwoon hears. He nearly throws his head back when the sweet sound enters his ears.

 

Minhyun's hand is stuffed down his pants, stroking his cock. His hips rock into the motion readily, and it seems he's already settled into a decent rhythm. Even his perfectly formed abs tense and relax with the little jerks and lurches in his motion. He's art. Pornographic art.

 

Sungwoon can't hold off any longer. He slips his hands beneath the hem of his sweats and starts tugging on his own cock. Fuck. It feels good. It's such a relief to feel genuine contact and knowing that Minhyun is doing the same. Fuck. And for what? Some light teasing?

 

Is that really all it takes Minhyun to get riled up? Who knew, the one who likes playing games loves nothing more than to be played himself. There's something poetic about it, almost. Poetic or slutty - who cares? Both are equally as beautiful to Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon's gut lurches as be swipes his thumb across the head of his thick cock. He shudders at the feeling, spreading the precome around to make his hand move with more ease.

[Minhyun is typing...]

[Minhyun]: hyung, please

 

That's all he says, and Sungwoon gets the message. Minhyun's been nice and compliant, so Sungwoon's not against rewarding it. As he'd promised, he isn't a tease. Even though he's not exactly a camboy extraordinaire, he tries his best to get a good snapshot of himself.

 

He ends up opting for a quick video similar to the younger one's. The camera captures his hand down his sweats, stroking liberally in big, slow motions. He manages to keep his breathing steady, though it comes out heavier than he'd like.

 

Another shudder overtakes Sungwoon's body as he basks in the warmth pooling in his groin. Fuck, it's so good. But it's not enough. Not nearly enough. (Sungwoon): you really do look pretty

He starts with a compliment, and it's genuine. As he'd said; Minhyun looks beautiful.

 

(Sungwoon): i want to see everything

Sungwoon makes a mental note to delete that shit later, but as of right now it's what he genuinely wants. His desire sets his entire body on edge; he fills ill and mad at the same time.

 

[Minhyun]: what dO you meeAn by that?

[Minhyun]: it mi ght help me to iknow

[Minyun]: so i ca n give hyung what he watns

So he wants me to talk dirty, Sungwoon thinks. He actually sighs at that. He bites down on his lip to curb the little wave of ecstasy coursing through him.

 

(Sungwoon): smh, now who's the baby.

He can't help but torment the other. Just a bit.

[Minhyun]: pls pslss plsss

[Minhyun]: u sai d u wOUDlnt tease me :((

Sungwoon chuckles to himself, all the while keeping a steady, slow pace on his cock.

(Sungwoon): woops guess i forgot lmao but seriously think a little

[Minhyun]: hy unG i cant thikn the worlds still spinni ng

[Minhyun]: and all i caan think of is uyou

[Minhyun]: thas how its been

[Minhyun]: a long tiem.

 

Genuine, bashful blush crosses Sungwoon's cheeks. A long time? How long? Is he to imply that all of those little teases, those gazes - they were real? Or is this a part of his game? Sungwoon decides he doesn't care. The last thing he needs is weird feelings getting in the way.

 

(Sungwoon): sighh

(Sungwoon): fine

(Sungwoon): isn't it obvious though?

(Sungwoon): start with getting rid of those pants

[Minhyun]: ok <3

 

Weird, Sungwoon thinks, how a little push in the right (well, ethically/morally VERY WRONG, but) direction makes one so pliable.

 

“Downloading video...” It’s at this point if Sungwoon wonders if he’s alive, if this is real. Am I dreaming? He thinks. Have I died? The gray block fills the chat window and he waits for the instant he can press play to do so. His tongue flits out from between his lips, eager

 

Minhyun sighs loudly, that’s the first thing Sungwoon bears. The younger man’s sigh is louder than the bass rhythm outside the door. How long has it been, anyways? Sungwoon doesn’t care for himself, but he doesn’t want Minhyun to get heat for disappearing too long.

 

Of course, all logic immediately flushes out of the vocal’s brain when the camera focuses again. Sungwoon bites down on his lip, anticipation setting him on pins and needles. Minhyun’s fingers are looped under his belt.

 

With one hand, the younger man makes surprisingly quick work of the belt. The buckle clicks as it’s undone, quickly falling to the wayside; it leaves nothing but a button and a zipper between Minhyun’s straining cock and the camera.

 

Minhyun’s fingers fumble slightly with the button, and Sungwoon isn’t sure why. Is it nerves? Or alcohol? Or is it just clumsiness? Whatever it is, it lengthens the process way more than Sungwoon would’ve liked. He realized that maybe it’s just him being a tease. Figures.

 

Finally, the button is undone, and the slender fingers take hold of the zipper. He pulls it down with so little regard for time it feels like an hour to Sungwoon. With each little centimeter revealed in the undone zipper’s wake, Sungwoon’s jaw drops more and more.

 

He quickly notices what he’s seeing; nothing but flawless, porcelain skin appears beneath the parted fabric. Sungwoon’s stomach twists and his cock jerks in his hand. Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck? He’s not wearing underwear. Hwang Minhyun went out without wearing underwear.

 

Minhyun’s video leaves no time for Sungwoon to process that information. Minhyun tucks his thumb under the waistband of his unzipped pants and pushes them down in a fast motion. His hard cock springs to life, just about as perfect and pristine as the man to which it belongs.

 

Sungwoon licks his lips before thinking. He can’t really process much other than desire in the moment. Minhyun’s cock truly is like him: long, slender, pretty. Precome beads up atop the pale pink head. Minhyun grasps it, giving it a few strokes before the video cuts.

 

Sungwoon’s own pace quickens when he watches the video. He watches it again. And again. Fuck, it’s good. Lust sets Sungwoon’s brain abuzz, and he can barely even ponder the question: why isn’t he wearing underwear. He does manage, but only to realize: he doesn’t care.

 

(Sungwoon): you look gorgeous

[Minhyun]: i do?

(Sungwoon): seriously. stunning.

[Minhyun]: how doi knwow ur not teasing me agian?

Sungwoon opts for a "show not tell" response. He opens his camera again, pressing the little red square to record himself.

 

No effort is put toward quieting the stuttered sighs that leave his lips. He slows down, really dragging his closed fist over his cock. The languid touches make him shiver more, and his hips jerk at the new reverence with which he treats his body. Sungwoon nearly whips it out.

 

He decides not to. If Minhyun wants to see him - all of him - he can ask politely. Until then, Sungwoon deals with the confines of his sweats and boxers well enough. The outline of his hard-on and the way his hand moves ought to be explanation enough for the younger man.

 

[Minhyun]: fuck hyung

Actually, it's Sungwoon - the older one thinks. He neglects to make the quip.

[Minhyun]: can't i see more?

[Minhyun]: jus a little bit?

(Sungwoon): maybe

[Minhyun]: please

[Minhyun]: idk what else i have to give...

 

(Sungwoon): ha ha dont say that

(Sungwoon): there's so much more to u

(Sungwoon): than what i'm seeing here

Sungwoon bites down on his lip forcefully to curb the pressure that rolls through his stomach. Just thinking of what more he could do to Minhyun makes his cock twitch.

 

[Minhyun]: wdym?,?

(Sungwoon): youve got a breathtaking body but

(Sungwoon): thats not the only thing i like abt you, u know...

(Sungwoon): tell me

(Sungwoon): whats on that pretty mind of yours?

Come on, Sungwoon thinks, you can do it. He wants to hear it - well, read it.

 

He needs the other to completely succumb, to tell him exactly what he wants. The question is: will he do it? Will he really bend to Sungwoon's words? Or is that when he'll bow out? Anticipation holds Sungwoon firmly in place, keeping his eyes locked on the chat window restlessly.

 

[Minhyun]: what r u talkign about?

Sungwoon rolls his eyes. Now's not the time to play dumb, he thinks.

(Sungwoon): well...

(Sungwoon): dont tell me youre thinking of kittens while you're in that position

(Sungwoon): are you?? lmao

[Minhyun]: ofc not

[Minhyun]: idk tho...

 

[Minhyun]: still kinda buz zed. there as l a lot going through my midn

(Sungwoon): like what?

[Minhyun]: well,; this bar is n ice. the barthroom is clean. so i feel comfortable

(Sungwoon): comfortable doing what.

 

It's almost like pulling teeth, but Sungwoon is determined.

 

[Minhyun]: comfortable,. talkign to you hyung

(Sungwoon): is that what we're doing?

(Sungwoon): talking?

[Minhyun]: hyung... .. (

Sungwoon): is this just the norm for u?? lololol

(Sungwoon): if so then... damn youre freakier than i thought hahaha

[Minhyun]: hyung :((

 

[Minhyun]: you said u wouldnt t easee

(Sungwoon): i wont

(Sungwoon): if u just come to terms with reality alrea dy

[Minhyun is typing...]

(Sungwoon): dont play shy

(Sungwoon): its kinda late for that, don't you think?

[Minhyun is typing...]

(Sungwoon): seriously

 

(Sungwoon): if you cant just tell me what you actually want...

(Sungwoon): i'm getting really tired

It's not a lie. Sungwoon is getting tired. He's been getting tired: of the games, of the back and forth, of the weird, heavy feeling in his chest, of their secret gazes...

 

It's exhausting wanting someone and never knowing if the little breadcrumbs of flirtation they leave you are real or just a game. He doesn't necessarily envision riding off in the sunset with Minhyun. But, shit, he'd really like to be ridden until sunrise.

 

[Minhyun]: hyung i'm sorry

Fuck. Sungwoon's heart stops. What does he mean by that? Shit. He starts fearing the worst. What if he had been too pushy? What if he'd scared the crap out of the other? Did he just make his life a thousand times more difficult? Did he ruin everything?

 

[Minhyun]: it’s just

[Minhyun]: where do I befen?

[Minhyun]: *begin

That. That’s not an answer Sungwoon had expected. Sungwoon acts quick, like any sort of delay will cause the other to reconsider. He’s terrified this thing between them is fragile, and he can’t bear breaking it

(Sungwoon): well...

(Sungwoon): where would you want me to begin?

 

[Minhyun is typing...]

Sungwoon feels another fit of blush creep across his cheeks. He doesn’t know what to expect, but he’s excited. His entire body is quivering at attention, his desire held temporarily at bay in wait of Minhyun’s answer.

 

[Minhyun]: I guess I’d want u to start with so mething simple

[Minhyun]: a kiss

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit - Sungwoon thinks. That’s so cute. That’s so fucking cute. He wasn’t prepared for something so- so vanilla and pure and soft. Picturing it makes him warm and fuzzy.

 

(Sungwoon): on the lips, right?

[Minhyun]: y eah. Your lips are so full hyung

[Minhyun]: I’v e always wonderred how they would feel...

(Sungwoon): Id gladly let you know (

Sungwoon): I can show you just how soft they are, go nice and slow just for you

 

[Minhyun]: i would love that. f uck.

[Minhyun]: but Id def want more. I want to nibble on them, suck on them until they’re all pink and swollen

[Minhyun]: when I m done, id want u to put them all over me

[Minhyun]: i want to feel you everywhere

[Minhyun]: fuck

Fuck is right.

 

(Sungwoon): id make sure they went everywhere

(Sungwoon): I wouldn’t dream of leaving any bit of you unmarked

(Sungwoon): especially that pretty, long neck of urs

[Minhyun is typing...]

Sungwoon can hardly jack himself off because his imagination is running rampant.

 

The mental image of Minhyun baring his neck for the other to abuse makes Sungwoon lick his lips.

[Minhyun]: fuck

[Minhyun]: did u read my mind ??

[Minhyun]: I just really want you all over me hyung

[Minhyun]: i want you to play with me and mlet your lips kiss and lick and suck

 

(Sungwoon): you want more than that, though, don’t you?

Sungwoon’s not satisfied with just hearing about kissing and sucking. It’s not that those things aren’t great - they are; but, he wants more. Minhyun’s in a rare state and if it expired in a night he wants what he’ll get.

 

[Minhyun]: what I rly want.,

[Minhyun]: is to see more of you

(Sungwoon): hmmm

He draws it out a bit - even if it’s torture for him, too. He wants the other to work a bit though. God knows he’d spent a year at the others tail. It’s nice to be on the other end.

 

Sungwoon withdraws his hand from his sweats for a moment. His cock aches, demanding much more attention. The vocal takes a fistful if his hard-on, making sure his erection’s outline is plainly, distinctly outlined by his sweats. He takes a pic and sends it.

 

[Minhyun is typing...]

Another “downloading video” message pops up, and Sungwoon’s hand is beneath the fabric of his sweats before he can think about it. After what feels like eternity, it loads in its entirety. It’s short but very, very effective.

 

“Hyung,” Minhyun lets out something between a moan and a sigh. It sounds so breathy it can nearly be mistaken for the whirring of a bathroom fan. Sungwoon shudders when the sweet sound enters his ears, and his legs clench involuntarily.

 

The shot is similar to where Minhyun had left off. His stomach - gorgeous abs and all - is visible, but it’s far from the focal point. Standing pink and proud in the center of the frame is his cock. It looks even slicker than it had before.

 

Minhyun groans again, but if there are spoken words they’re incomprehensible. He starts stroking his cock again, fast. Too fast. Sungwoon wants to demand that he slow down, savor it. However, he remembers the circumstances the other is in. He IS in public, WITH people.

 

Minhyun’s legs shift and shake as he tugs at his cock with an uneven rhythm. His hips thrust into his hand wantonly; he’s very clearly desperate to come. Yet part of Sungwoon knows that Minhyun is still holding back.

 

“Please,” is the last utterance Minhyun says before cutting the video. Sungwoon is prepared to do damn near anything Minhyun asks him to at that point. If he were to announce he had a body to hide, Sungwoon would ask “where”. Fuck.

 

He’s an absolute think of awe inspiring beauty. His perfect figure all twisted, writhing desperately because of his hyung. The tricky fox reduced to a whining, begging mess - Sungwoon wonders if he ought to pinch himself.

 

(Sungwoon): please what?

(Sungwoon): tell me what you want me to do

(Sungwoon): in detai

l [Minhyun]: fuck do I rly have to say it

(Sungwoon): u don’t have to

(Sungwoon): if u don’t want to see more of me that’s fine

[Minhyun is typing...]

 

[Minhyun]; fk

[Minhyun]: fk I just

[Minhyun]: i dek In there’s so many things I do want rly

(Sungwoon): just close ur eyes

(Sungwoon): and picture I’m there

(Sungwoon): what do I do to you?

(Sungwoon): how do I treat you??

[Minhyun]: fml.,

[Minhyun]: I guess I’d want to be

 

[Minhyun]: in your lap

(Sungwoon): Like That hasn’t happened before haha

[Minhyun]: fuck of

(Sungwoon): wdym?? :)

[Minhyun]: fine

[Minhyun]: fuck it [

Minhyun]: i want to sit on that thick cock of yours and fuck myself until I can’t think straight

 

Fuck. Another wave crashed over Sungwoon, and this one hits him really hard. His hips fucking roll into his hand - roll. As if Minhyun’s there himself. He can’t stop thinking about the perfection of it; how Minhyun would look, head thrown back, bouncing on his dick.

 

(Sungwoon): see? Not so hard, right

[Minhyun]: speak for urself

Sungwoon would titter if his groin didn’t feel like the fiery caverns of a volcano. Fuck. He needs Minhyun. Bad. He needs that whining mess he saw on the video. He needs that flawless, unmarked skin. Those muscles

 

Sungwoon gives in. He slides his sweats down, sighing in relief as his hard-on is free. The drop of precome beading at his slit drips down onto his abdomen, but he doesn’t give a shit. He strokes his cock a few times before holding the camera to it.

 

He used a lower, flowery angle this time, making sure his cock takes up the majority of the frame. The shutter noise clicks across the empty bathroom, and Sungwoon hits send. He accompanies it with one simple message:

(Sungwoon): call a cab. Come home.

 

[Minhyun]: are u serious?

(Sungwoon): are you serious?

[Minhyun]: but wha t abt everyone else?

(Sungwoon): ill run the shower

(Sungwoon): fuck, i prolly need one anyways

[Minhyun]: shit..

Nerves clog Sungwoon's throat. Please, he pleads, don't let NOW be when he backs out.

 

Of course he'd respect that. He's no monster, and he can't really get off if the other isn't into it, but still... On one hand: getting blue balled at this stage would be the ultimate Minhyun move. On the other: Minhyun probably is legitimately nervous.

 

Plus, Sungwoon isn't sure how far gone the other really is. His typing is clearer which indicates a bit more mental fortitude. Of course, no matter how much he's into Minhyun, if the guy's drunk, all he's getting is tucked into bed. Period.

 

The swell of nerves and concern manage to cool Sungwoon down a bit, and his desire isn't as demanding. He wants Minhyun to be content more than anything. Whether that means living out his fantasy of bouncing on his hyung's cock or having a good night's sleep isn't as relevant.

 

[Minhyun]: run the shower

Sungwoon's heart drops from his throat back into his crotch. The brief episode of sanity that had cleared his head almost completely disappears. He shifts in his seat again. He considers maybe he shouldn't get his hopes up. It's just three words.

 

There's no promise in it. Yet, it sounds so promisING. Sungwoon can't help but feel giddy euphoria buzz beneath his skin anew. (Sungwoon): was needing one anyways. Sungwoon replies as if his hair and teeth and very being isn't hanging over the edge, awaiting a response.

 

Sungwoon takes a deep breath. He sets his phone down on the bathroom counter before striding over to the shower. People might ask questions, but the guys typically roll into the dorm at various times of day and night. A shower in the middle of the night is hardly scandalous.

 

The jets hit the tub below with a loud whish, and soon, steam begins drifting out from behind the curtain. The vocalist heaves a sigh. He'd already taken off his shirt, and he didn't even need to use his hands to shimmy off his half-down sweats. A shower, he thinks, sounds good.

 

Not good. Amazing. Spectacular. What better place to think? And, shit, did he need to think. Given the opportunity to slow down, he's almost overwhelmed, and he anxiously hops into the shower. He hopes that some sort of respite is provided, relaxation for mind and muscles.

 

A satisfied hum leaves Sungwoon's lips as he wets himself. The company will probably give him shit for using so much hot water, but he doesn't care. Most of the dorm comes from their pockets, anyways; and, shit, the entity was created FOR them. Hot water is the least they can do.

 

He realizes that he hadn't heard from Minhyun since commenting and wonders if it's for the best. He could be fucking with him - maybe he's left the bathroom and gotten more drinks. Maybe he's still there, tossing his phone around between his hands.

 

It's not like his pants can really hide his hard-on. What are the odds of him just polishing himself off before running back out to meet the Pledis guys? As he calms down, rational thought starts reentering Sungwoon's brain more and more. Rational thought along with a few curses

 

Hot water runs down Sungwoon's face, back, and chest, willing him into a calmer state. He suddenly feels glad he'd suggested the shower. Even if he does get blue-balled or worse, at least he got some nice jack-off material and an undisturbed shower out of it. Silver linings.

 

He wants more than that, though. He really does, but agonizing over it doesn't really help him. The water is so relaxing. Sungwoon appreciates it. Just consistent warmth. Nonsentient. Nonjudgemental. Just. There. A constant, steady noise. An escape.

 

He sinks down until he's seated at the bottom of the tub, under the jets of water. Leaning back, he lets his body limply settle wherever it pleases. I might actually fall asleep, he thinks. Except, when he closes his eyes, he's reminded of what put him there in the first place.

 

Vivid images project themselves onto his eyelids. Flashes of beautiful, glowing skin glistening under fluorescent light. Plush muscles flexing and flinching as slender fingers tease and caress. Goosebumps and perked nipples, flushed skin. Pretty, heart shaped lips...

 

In such a short time, they'd all imprinted themselves so deeply in Sungwoon's mind. His hand - which had been idly resting on his leg - drifts up again to his chest. He lets it slide down at a natural, sluggish pace. His hand moves like the other's had, slothfully.

 

It brushes wet, flushed skin until finally reaching his pelvis. He remembers just how Minhyun's fingers looked wrapped around his own member; how he desperately jerked his leaking cock, whining for his hyung. Sungwoon can't stop himself from closing a fist around his own.

 

He pumps himself slowly, replaying Minhyun's soft little noises in his heads. Those sweet little whines and - his favorite - when he'd begged: "Hyung". Fuck, it was so good. Sungwoon dreams about making Minhyun say that a hundred times; he wants the other distraught and dazed.

 

Involuntarily, a groan leaves Sungwoon's lips. His hips stutter and even his balls draw in while his toes curl. So much for relaxation. He feels hotter than before with the addition of steam and hot water. Part of him thinks he should get it over with, just come already.

 

He's basically been teasing himself for around an hour without any meaningful touching and, fuck, it's getting harder and harder to see straight. Minhyun still hadn't gotten back to him which he sees as a telling sign. He's guessing the younger man had passed out or something.

 

While the idea fills him with a profound sense of dread, he figures dread doesn't need to be coupled with frustration. Biting down on his lip, Sungwoon lets his free hand roam some more. He tugs his cock at a steady rhythm while teasing a nipple with his other hand.

 

Unconsciously, his legs spread to give him more room. His mind is plagued with lustful thoughts about Minhyun, fueling him more. He regrets not getting the other to flash his ass; he wants to know what his hole looks like stretching and twitching. Does his skin flush nicely?

 

It probably does, Sungwoon decides. Minhyun is so pale, the older man figures even a light squeeze will leave a red mark for a little. Shit, the thought of that is nice. Really nice. The idea of groping Minhyun, spreading him out nice and wide, drives Sungwoon crazy.

 

What would he look like? Sungwoon's imagination shoots off in different directions. Does Minhyun pinch his face like he's in pain? Or does he throw his head back and moan loudly? Does he like to be handled? Sungwoon's guessing by what he said that he prefers being let loose.

 

Minhyun seemed to like playing with his nipples; Sungwoon wonders: what would he do if someone's sucking on them? Flicking at them with the tip of their tongue, nipping at them. Fuck, his chest is so beautiful. Sungwoon almost wants to come on it; he doesn't even know why.

 

Something about watching his own come run down into the nooks and crannies of Minhyun's musculature is highly appealing to him. Maybe it's the idea of "claiming" someone so clearly formidable. He'd love to be able to mark his territory legitimately - to leave hickeys everywhere.

 

The perverted scenes running through Sungwoon's mind make the pressure in his gut mount at an alarmingly fast rate. He hadn't even realized how ready he was to burst until he'd picked up jacking off in earnest. His cock twitches, and his mind rushes to supply him with more.

 

Sungwoon lets go of control, and he pumps his thick cock erratically. His hips jerk up into the touch, and sparks itch him beneath his skin. He's close. So fucking close. Just a bit more and he knows it'll all boil over. Finally. It almost makes him feel ill, how pent up he is.

 

The word "fuck" sits at the edge of his tongue, and Sungwoon has to press his lips together to stop it from leaving. His cock throbs in his hand, begging to be given just that extra bit of attention. Just as his gasps start catching in his throat, a noise echoes out: "Creaaak."

 

Sungwoon freezes. Reflex causes him to jump up into a standing position; he grips at the wall after nearly slipping and killing himself doing so. He hadn't realized just how short of breath he'd been until standing, and he labors to steady it. Lights still dot his vision.

 

"Clack." "Click!" It's unmistakable. The sound of the door opening and closing. Sungwoon's pupils dart beyond the drawn curtain. The silhouette is faintly visible; it's tall and slender. Sungwoon's heart stops. Period. Is it really him?

 

Suddenly Sungwoon feels very unprepared. He IS unprepared. He's unready in every possible way. Shit, he curses internally. He's not sure if it's panic or elation that causes his heart to swell, almost suffocating him. He's paralyzed beneath the warmth of the shower.

 

Is this how people in slasher flicks feel when they see their killer on the other side of a curtain? He ponders. Except, this person isn't here to kill him. At least, not literally. He might get killed in some extremely excruciating emotional or mental way. That's almost worse.

 

Time moves in slow motion as the figure (he fucking PRAYS that it's Minhyun) comes closer. Sungwoon swallows nervously, and he unconsciously presses himself back against the tile of the shower wall. In one, rapid motion, the curtain moves aside. "Shwiff!" Sungwoon's heart stops

 

Thank fucking God. It is Minhyun. Those are his first thoughts. His mouth opens, but he doesn't say anything. He can't. There's not exactly a script for this kind of thing. If there's a "flirty friends turned maybe fuckbuddies after highkey sexting" wiki, he's unaware of it.

 

Minhyun looks kind of out of it, but surprisingly sober. He looks off in a more typical way. Sweat mats his bangs down ever so slightly onto his forehead, and his chest bobs up and down with labored breath. Sungwoon notices that the other's shirt buttons are actually misaligned.

 

He looks less like someone drunk and more like someone who'd sprinted to the dorm. Minhyun opens his mouth with an apparent intention to speak, but he doesn't. Instead, his eyes do a long, languid trip up and down his hyung's naked body. Minhyun visibly slows upon taking it in.

 

Sungwoon didn't know it was possible to feel more naked than, well, than he did when he was normally naked. Yet, there he stood, being either checked out or mentally ripped a new asshole at the hands of his junior. Minhyun licks his lips swiftly, a miniscule, quick gesture.

 

Still, Sungwoon is grateful that he somehow caught it. Figures, he thinks, staring at the guy for more than a year yields some sort of observational prowess. It's a pathetic consolation, but one he'll take nonetheless. It's a good sign, and that's something he needs.

 

Finally, Minhyun's eyes find Sungwoon's again, and he manages to breathily mutter a word: "Hyung," He says, still catching his breath. Sungwoon swallows nervously, speaking quietly, "Minhyun." Minhyun leans against the bathroom wall, and his pupils dance nervously.

 

He starts fidgeting with his hands, and it's clear he's not nearly as drunk as he seemed prior. "We should, um-" Minhyun mumbles nervously, whispering so the others don't hear, "We should... Talk?" Loud thoughts ricochet around in Sungwoon's head as he reaches for a reply.

 

He's right. They certainly SHOULD talk. The two are both very obviously messes, and it's worth sorting it out. Is this a friends with benefits sort of deal? When he'd said "I think of you a lot", did he mean it? Were there feelings there? Or were they just both beyond horny?

 

These were all questions that the two ought to work through. But... Sungwoon sees no reason that can't all wait. It's late and he can hardly think straight because of how bad he wants Minhyun. The fact that the other is there means that he wants Sungwoon, too. Right?

 

"Wanna get in?" Sungwoon invites the other. He doesn't want to force himself. It's your last chance, he thinks. One last exit before you can't turn back anymore. Sungwoon mentally prepares himself for the very real possibility that Minhyun will, in fact, take the exit.

 

Minhyun once again moves his lips with intent to reply, but he shuts them. His gaze locks with Sungwoon and, in response, he nods. Sungwoon breathes again. He hadn't realized he'd stopped. So overcome with relief and hot, coiling desire, he grabs Minhyun by the collar.

 

It takes almost no force at all to pull the other toward him, and he presses their lips together. Sungwoon exhales sharply, overwhelmed by the eruption of electricity in his chest. It shocks him, branching out from his chest to every edge and extremity of his body.

 

The kiss itself is gentle, though its effect on Sungwoon is not. Regardless of how intensely his body reacts, the older man is deliberately delicate. He presses his lips against the other's gingerly, letting Minhyun acquaint himself with the sensation.

 

Sungwoon takes his hand off of Minhyun's collar and moves it upward to cup the younger man's face. He strokes gentle circles in the other's cheek as their lips gently intertwine. Fuck. Fuck, it's so good. Minhyun's lips are eager and pliant against his.

 

After a few moments, Sungwoon breaks off. Minhyun's eyes appear to have a haze over them but in a nice way. His mouth hangs open, and he still struggles to speak. It's cute. Sungwoon gives him a small grin, whispering: "Just like you wanted, right? To start off with a kiss?"

 

Minhyun lets out a breathy chuckle, "Guess so. But..." He nibbles his lip nervously before speaking again, "You know I wanted more than that." Sungwoon smiles, "Yeah, I know, but..." He looks Minhyun up and down, "You should probably take all of this off before getting in."

 

Minhyun looks down at himself as if he'd forgotten he was wearing clothes. His hands rush to unbutton his shirt, and he shucks it with ease. He skips from one foot to the other to shed his socks until all he's got left is his pants. Sungwoon decides he wants to help with that.

 

The older man yanks the younger by his belt, causing him to jerk forward. With a smirk, Sungwoon locks eyes with Minhyun. Their gazes stay intertwined as Sungwoon quickly makes work of Minhyun's belt. Little metallic clinks and clacks bounce off the bathroom tile as he undoes it.

 

Next, Sungwoon unbuttons the trousers and unzips them. Finally, his eyes leave Minhyun's, and he glances down. Slowly, he slides them down, and his eyes widen as more and more skin is revealed. Skin. Nothing but untouched, pale skin. No boxers. No briefs. No undergarment.

 

Sungwoon's jaw drops, and he utters in disbelief, "You've been going commando this whole time." Minhyun's composure returns (or, at least, a portion of it does) and he shrugs with his fox-like grin. As if that explains everything. What the fuck?

 

"You are... Unbelievable," Sungwoon says, shaking his head. He loops an arm around the back of Minhyun's neck and ushers him into the shower. When the two of them are under the water, their lips meet again; this time, it's much less gentle. Little chuckles sound out between them

 

The whole situation is surreal and unfathomably blissful. Sungwoon feels like every cell in his body is doing a happy dance. Their teeth occasionally gnash, and their tongues begin exploring one another's mouth. Just as he'd wanted, Minhyun nibbles and sucks on Sungwoon's lips.

 

Sungwoon lets out a happy moan, and he nearly regrets it. It sounds loud as hell, but he can hardly summon the will to care anymore. He can't think of anything other than how fucking gorgeous Minhyun is and how he feels like he's on cloud nine.

 

Minhyun delivers the abuse he'd promised enthusiastically. He takes Sungwoon's lip between his and sucks and nibbles until it's swollen and stinging. His tongue pushes into Sungwoon's mouth and canvases the inside of his cheeks and twists against the other's tongue.

 

They separate again, this time to catch air. The steamy bathroom is almost suffocating, but the steam almost feels like a security blanket. It wraps around them, keeping them contained in their own little world. If only for one night, they're together.

 

"Fuck. Hyung," Minhyun says, breathily. He leans down to rest his forehead on Sungwoon's. "Yeah?" Sungwoon answers. He wraps his arms around Minhyun's waist, pulling him close. Their hard-ons brush, and it sends another jolt of electricity through him. "I want you."

 

"You have me." "I want you so bad, hyung... I want those things I said I did." "You can have them," Sungwoon smirks, looking up at Minhyun impishly, "If you ask nicely." "Hyung!" Minhyun whines. He bites his tongue when he realizes how loud it'd been.

 

"Hyung," He whispers again, "Come on..." "Just one word," Sungwoon teases, giving the other a quick peck on the collarbone. Even the slight motion of a kiss is enough to make Minhyun melt ever so slightly. He cranes his neck, explicitly inviting the other to continue.

 

"One word," Sungwoon says again. Minhyun pouts, chuckling before he replies, "Fine. Please, hyung." Sungwoon grins. Good boy, he thinks. He dives in, tilting his head up to litter the other's neck with kisses. Minhyun sighs happily, obviously giddy at receiving his wish.

 

Sungwoon trails kisses down sluggishly. Everything feels so warm and slippery with the water running down between them. Somehow it makes the act of kissing and lapping at the other's skin so much more fun. He stands up on his toes to catch Minhyun's earlobe.

 

"M-mn," Minhyun mewls, and the sound makes Sungwoon shudder. He does it again, eliciting another, beautifully hoarse: "Hyung." Sungwoon pockets that for later. He moves down again until he reaches Minhyun's collarbone and begins being a bit more daring.

 

He's got on intention of actually marking the other where people can see, but the other doesn't know that. He sinks his teeth in delicately at some skin just beneath his collarbone, and the younger man groans; "Hyung, p-please, don't-" "Mn... Don't what?" Sungwoon hums.

 

"Not where people will see..." Minhyun clarifies. "So, what you're saying is," Sungwoon travels down a bit, "It's fine if it's where nobody sees." He briefly unlatches his lips from the other to look him in the eye. A pretty flush had settled across his cheeks and ears.

 

His lips are parted slightly, and his eyes are cloaked with a veil of dark want. He's stunning. Slowly, Minhyun nods in affirmation. As if to punctuate the point, he arches his back slightly, pushing his chest toward Sungwoon. It's perfect - more than perfect, really.

 

Sungwoon looks down at the man's effortfully toned chest. He licks his lips. Fuck, he'd been waiting for this. He'd known he wanted it for awhile, but seeing it right there, essentially handed to him. The ripple of lust that runs through Sungwoon is ineffable. It stuns him.

 

Conscious thought falls apart, and Sungwoon digs in. His hands each take a pec, squeezing roughly, watching the other squirm beneath his grasp. He licks and nips at bare skin, sucking until his cheeks almost hollow out. Fuck. Minhyun is so smooth and malleable.

 

Badly suppressed whimpers drop from Minhyun's lips as Sungwoon takes mouthfuls of the other's chest. He takes a nipple between his fingers and flicks at it, teasing. His lips find the other nipple, and he begins sucking and nibbling gently. "F-ffuh-" Minhyun jolts forward.

 

His grasp around Sungwoon's neck tightens slightly, and his chest flinches and flexes. It's music to Sungwoon's ears, and a signal to keep on going. He runs his tongue up and down until it's perky; then, he licks circles around it.

 

He lazily kisses a line across Minhyun's pecs, doing the same thing to the other nipple while tugging on the one he'd just perked up. "F-fuck, hyung," Minhyun gasps. "Fuck." When Minhyun's nipples have both been lovingly abused enough, Sungwoon goes a bit lower and bites down

 

Minhyun's hands ball up into fists, and he hisses slightly, but he takes it well. There, Sungwoon thinks, nobody will see it. He nips and sucks at the bite, assuring it'll leave a pretty little bruise; the perfect splotch of color to brighten the otherwise dull, unmarked skin.

 

Sungwoon wants to explore everything, every nook and cranny, but he's feeling impatient. He knows that they can't be in the shower forever, and at the rate they're going the hot water will run out. He stands back upright and kisses Minhyun on the lips again.

 

This time, the younger man is significantly less composed (not that he was particularly composed to begin with). His kisses are sparsed with little gasps and sounds. He's wound up, and, fuck, is he adorable when he's too flustered to be a snarky jackass.

 

Sungwoon separates from the other again and watches him carefully. His hands run down Minhyun's sides, settling at his hips. He walks the fingers of one of them across the other's pelvis and takes hold of his cock. Pumping, he drinks in the other's expressions.

 

Minhyun inhales sharply at first. His head falls back slightly, and he bites down on his lip. Sungwoon strokes the other slowly with a firm grip. He's mesmerized. All of the little twitches, the way his body responds, how he flushes. It's adorable and unbelievably hot at once.

 

Despite his state of disarray, Minhyun rouses his attention. He rests his head on Sungwoon's again and his own hand surveys the surface of his hyung's chest. He lets his fingers linger, and they leave trails of sparks, like a lit fuse. Slowly ambling down, they finally settle.

 

Minhyun reciprocates Sungwoon's ministrations, wrapping his hand around Sungwoon's cock and stroking it. "Mn..." Sungwoon bites his lip, a little ashamed of his groan. Still. Fuck. His whole body quakes at the sheer goodness flooding his system. Minhyun is beautiful.

 

And this beauty is, of all things, wiggling and squirming, trying to please him while wearing his own on his sleeve. Minhyun's fingers are slender, but his grip is nice, and Sungwoon's cock twitches almost too eagerly. Shit. He'd gotten so close before, it's biting his ass now.

 

Sungwoon's vision swims from the pleasure of it. He can feel his body flinch and shiver in response to Minhyun's eagerness to please. In the meanwhile, Minhyun doesn't seem to fare all the much better. He's panting, and precome runs down his cock, between Sungwoon's fingers.

 

"Wait," Sungwoon whispers. It takes entirely too much focus to wrest himself from his libido's clutches, but he's proud of managing it. Minhyun stops, and he looks at Sungwoon confusedly. "Five seconds." Is all Sungwoon says. He pecks Minhyun on the cheek before hopping out.

 

He runs to the vanity again and begins searching the drawers under the sink. He knows that, among the myriad hair and skincare products there, that a few more handy things were stored. Goosebumps prick his wet skin, and he makes a puddle as he searches. Finally, he finds them.

 

Lube and a condom. He paces back to the tub quickly, leaving the condom aside but taking the black, indiscreet bottle in with him. Minhyun, who'd previously looked incredibly befuddled, widens his eyes in realization. "I-is that gonna work?" He asks.

 

Sungwoon shrugs, "It's silicon, so it'll be fine with the water." He closes the small distance between them, "But if you're nervous," His expression is earnest, "We don't have to do anything you're not into." "Wh- Nervous? Fuck, no," Minhyun snorts at that. "I- I mean-"

 

"M-maybe I am, a little, but not about that." "What's there to be nervous about, then?" Sungwoon asks. He sets the bottle down before pulling Minhyun close into another hug. "I just..." Minhyun's eyes flee the discerning gaze of his hyung, "Nothing."

 

"Nope, it's something," Sungwoon says matter of factly. "It doesn't matter, though," Minhyun retorts, "What matters is that... I really want this. I really want you, Sungwoon-hyung." "But if you're anxious we can-" "Hyung, I'm nervous because it's you," The admission is quiet.

 

It's almost a whisper, but Sungwoon hears it. He definitely hears it. Bubbles and butterflies fizzle and flutter in his chest, and he can't even think of a response. What does one say to that? To such genuine tenderness in the midst of some libidinous, fantastical booty-call?

 

"Me?" "Shut up, don't make me say it again," Minhyun titters quietly. Sungwoon thinks of himself as perhaps one of the least intimidating people on the planet. He's likened more to some sort of fluffy animal than anything intimidating. How in the hell is he intimidating?

 

"Fine," Sungwoon concedes. He definitely wants to hear more about it later, but he's fairly distracted. "Then, where were we...?" He grins, and it's quickly covered with Minhyun's lips. The two kiss with renewed excitement, grinding and rutting against one another.

 

The friction makes Sungwoon tingle; it's sweet and slippery and fuels his desire to feel something truly hot and wet even further. The water heater hasn't given out, which is a plus, but Sungwoon doesn't know how much more he can rely on that. He reaches for the lube bottle.

 

His teeth knock against Minhyun's and their tongues tangle as his hands are busy doing something else. He squeezes lube onto his fingers; one hand reaches down, enthusiastically groping and squeezing Minhyun's ass. "H-hhn-" A little moan sounds out from the younger man.

 

He presses his hips back into Sungwoon's touch, a signal for him to keep it up. Sungwoon takes a handful of ass, spreading as much as he can, and he dips his fingers between the cheeks. Minhyun's body shudders which makes Sungwoon do the same in turn.

 

Minhyun leans into the fingers, and Sungwoon feels the ring of tight muscle twitch slightly beneath his touch. Fuck. His senses are momentarily kicked into overdrive. His cock twitches, sending another fat drop of precome down the shaft. He presses little circles around the rim

 

Teasing, but never quite taking the plunge. Sungwoon keeps it up until Minhyun's rocking his hips back into the fingers, willing them to go in. "Needy much?" Sungwoon teases between kisses. The comment earns him a rough bite on the lip from Minhyun, and a response.

 

"Fuck off," He says, his tone breathy, "You said no more teasing." "You know how I feel about politeness." "Fuck you." Sungwoon snickers, "Is that what you want? Because judging by how you're reacting to this-" He dips just a single lubed fingertip into Minhyun's entrance.

 

"-I'd say you prefer the other way around." Minhyun breaks away from Sungwoon. He gives the older man an expression that may be an attempt at angry. It looks more like a lusty pout, if anything. Still, it's cute, which earns him points. "Please," Minhyun says, teeth gritted.

 

"Only because you asked SO nicely," Sungwoon jokes, leaning forward to kiss Minhyun on the collarbone and shoulder. He does as promised, pushing his full finger inside the other. "Ff-f-ahh," Minhyun wiggles, biting down on his lip to prevent any more vocal outbursts.

 

Sungwoon scissors the finger in and out rhythmically, opening him up. Minhyun's head drops onto Sungwoon's shoulder, and his chest starts heaving erratically with his adjusting. When he adjusts to one finger, Sungwoon adds a second. He moves them with purpose, rooting around.

 

Pressing inward, he searches for the little spot that'll drive Minhyun crazy. Seems like Minhyun's just as eager to hit it, judging by the way he rocks his hips. "A-ah," Minhyun's body twitches abruptly. He clenches around Sungwoon's fingers and wriggles. Jackpot.

 

"Fuck, hyung, right there," Minhyun whispers. He grinds his hips into the other's fingers to emphasize his point. "Fuck," He moans wantonly. Another tremorous heat runs through Sungwoon's body. He can barely think anymore. His body seems to move by itself.

 

All he can think of is how much he wants to pleasure Minhyun; how he wants to memorize his moans and feel every one of his little movements. Sungwoon puts in a third finger, making sure to hit Minhyun's prostate just every so often - enough to keep him excited, but not to spoil.

 

"Hyung," Minhyun groans as he rocks his hips into Sungwoon's fingers, "Hyung, please." He even said please! Sungwoon's over the moon that he's managed to train his junior. It's not even like that was ever his intention, but it comes as a very, very delightful bonus.

 

"Tell me what you want," Sungwoon whispers, jamming his fingers right into Minhyun's prostate. "Ff-fuh- fuhh, I- I want you," Minhyun shakily replies. He's littering idle kisses on Sungwoon's shoulder and neck, using the shorter one to support himself as his legs go weak.

 

"You want me... For what?" Sungwoon honestly believes his cock might fall off at this rate, but it's worth it. He wants to milk this for as much as it's worth. "I want your- your a-ah, your cock, hyung," Minhyun stutters and takes hefty breaths between words.

 

Sungwoon can't blame him - it's not like he's being given the easiest time. At this point Sungwoon's just milking the other's prostate because he can. "Where do you want it?" Sungwoon asks cooly. "I- I want hyung's cock inside... Inside me- h-hh," Minhyun shudders as he speaks

 

Sungwoon gives Minhyun a peck on the forehead before withdrawing his fingers. "Good boy," He says teasingly. Then, he looks toward the edge of the bath, where he'd put the condom. He tries to assess the situation. "Follow my lead," He instructs.

 

Sungwoon gestures for the other to back off slightly for a second. When Minhyun does, the older man sits down in the tub again. He tests out a few positions before settling for leaning back against the wall. Looking up, he quirks an eyebrow at the other. "Take a seat." He says.

 

Minhyun nibbles his lip nervously and looks down, "Can we fit?" Sungwoon shrugs, "It's tight, but the alternative is, uh, sitting on the toilet or the floor. I think we can make it work." Minhyun nods, "Yeah, you're right." Slowly, he lowers himself onto his knees.

 

As Sungwoon had said, it is a tight fit. Their tub isn't exactly made for kings. Plus, it's awkward with water coming down. But, with some adjustment, Minhyun manages to find his way onto Sungwoon's lap.

 

Darkness swims across the younger man's pupils when he positions himself above the other, and his tongue flits out. "Fuck," Sungwoon murmurs, "You're so gorgeous." He rests his hands on Minhyun's thighs, squeezing the perfect muscles to his content.

 

"Hyung, I can't wait any longer," Minhyun says. "Impatient, impatient," Sungwoon jokingly chides. Still, he reaches for the condom. He prays that it doesn't get too much water on it as he opens the package, sliding it over his hard-on.

 

After coating his cock with a generous amount of lube, Sungwoon looks Minhyun in the eye again. Minhyun doesn't hesitate to lower himself onto hyung's cock. A gasp leaves Minhyun's lips as the tip of Sungwoon's cock breaches him, and he tilts his head back. "F-fuck." He groans.

 

Fuck is (once again) right. Fuck. It's the only thing Sungwoon can really think because, well, fuck. Minhyun is so hot and tight, wrapped around him. Even more dizzying is how much the younger one seems to fucking love it. He lowers himself bit by bit, writhing and groaning.

 

"Shit," Sungwoon murmurs, "You feel so fucking good, Minhyun." "Fuck, hyung," Minhyun whispers back, "Fuck you fill me up so good." He lowers himself gradually until there's nothing left. Sungwoon can feel his body quiver around him - around his cock, and it makes his hips buck.

 

When he manages to collect himself, Minhyun starts moving. It's sort of difficult with the confined space, but he finds a motion that works. Sungwoon's pretty fucking glad that Minhyun is riding him because he's not sure he can really think. Or execute motor functions.

 

His slate is wiped, replaced with one thing and one thing only: Minhyun. Minhyun, on the other hand, seems to be very aware. At least, in his own way. He rolls and thrusts his hips experimentally, trying to find what he likes best. His face tells a vivid story of his pleasure.

 

When a semblance of lucidity seeps into Sungwoon's brain, he decides to reach out and take hold of Minhyun's cock. He knows damn well his cock is more than cared for; he wants Minhyun to feel the same. "M-mn," Minhyun hums, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

After some trial and error, Minhyun finds a vertical rhythm. Once he learns just what he likes, he picks up the pace. A lot. "Fuck, yes, hyung..." Minhyun mewls. Sungwoon hadn't imagined him so talkative, but, fuck, he loves it.

 

He wants to reward the other, but from his position it's hard. He does his best to meet the other's hips with his own, keeping his fist closed around Minhyun's dripping cock with a firm grip. Little noises dribble out of Sungwoon's lips; soon the two transition into a pace.

 

Minhyun is a sight to behold. His back is arched and his lips are parted, sounds big and small leaving his lips. Everything about him is at attention from his perky, swollen nipples to his drooling cock. He bounces wantonly on his hyung's cock, a moaning mess.

 

"H-hyung," Minhyun murmurs,"Do I feel good?" As if he doesn't know, Sungwoon thinks. Of course, who is he to deny the other praise? He's been so good, taking everything - harassment and all - like a trooper. "Fucking amazing," Sungwoon grunts, fucking up into the other.

 

And it's damn true. He's blistering hot and tight. Sungwoon can feel his cock lurching inside the other, and he knows he won't last a lot longer. If Minhyun's erratic pace is any indicator, he's in the same place. "Do you like hyung's cock?" Sungwoon asks.

 

"M-mn," Minhyun's mouth flaps open then snaps shut. It happens a few time, and he visibly struggles to verbalize a coherent response. "I- F-ffh- I love hyung's cock. F-fuck. I- Feels so good." He bites down on his lip, hard. For a second he stops, just rolls his hips slowly.

 

"Yeah?" Sungwoon urges the other to continue, thrusting upward. Minhyun bounces slightly, and his chest heaves. His hands clench and unclench into fists, and Sungwoon wonders if he's about to come. Holding on, Minhyun resumes bouncing.

 

"Y...Yes," Minhyun nods. His eyes shut again, and his head throws back, "Yes," He moans again, louder. Sungwoon can feel the other's cock twitch in his hand, can see the way his hips are jerking. He's close. "Fuck, yes," Minhyun moans again. Sungwoon fucks roughly into him.

 

"Ah-ah, fuh- oh- God, yes!" Minhyun's voice echoes loudly in the tile of the bathroom. Sungwoon's sure if they weren't on the cusp of orgasm, they'd care. But they're too far gone, and Minhyun's increasingly desperate, loud moans spear Sungwoon in the gut with stinging heat.

 

"Yes! Sungwoon! Fuck- yes," Minhyun gasps loudly. He shudders, and his hips jerk forward. "A-aah! Fuck! Sungwoon!" He comes loudly. Hot ropes of liquid spill out onto Sungwoon's chest in spurts. Sungwoon can hardly appreciate it, because he comes just instants after.

 

It's too much. Too fucking much. Minhyun, head thrown back, screaming his name. His. Fucking. Name. So far gone he's shouting in the middle of the damn night. He can't take it, and his hips rock up into the other as his cock twitches, releasing the night's pent up frustrations. Colors obsure Sungwoon's vision, and his entire body tickles and tingles. He's not sure how long it takes him to come down; just that, when he does, Minhyun is there. He's dismounted - a sensation Sungwoon hadn't even registered - and he's panting, catching his breath.

 

A little grin graces Minhyun's lips, and he leans down to kiss Sungwoon on the lips. It's soft, and, Sungwoon, though half brain dead, returns it. Somehow, it manages to pull him back down to earth a bit. He sits more upright and begins thinking again. Sort of.

 

"Come on," Minhyun whispers. "Let's actually get clean." He's the first to stand up, pulling a still bleary Sungwoon up after him. "Sounds like a plan," Sungwoon chuckles airily. He slips off his condom, tying it off and collecting other trash before tossing it.

 

When Sungwoon gets back into the shower, Minhyun pulls him close for another kiss and a hug. After their perhaps hundredth kiss of the night, Sungwoon separates, looking Minhyun in the eye. Fuck. He's still so cute. Even wet, flushed, and lightly bruised, he's cute as fuck.

 

Sungwoon smiles at the other dotingly, bringing a hand up to stroke the other's cheek. He quirks an eyebrow playfully. "You have some explaining to do." Minhyun giggles impishly, giving a facetious shrug, "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Mhm, sure you don't." "Well, maybe I'll explain later." "You're never gonna tell me why you were commando, will you?" Minhyun grins widely, "Well, you can maybe find out tomorrow morning." "That's... Oddly specific. Why tomorrow morning?"

 

"Because... Who knows, I might be more inclined to talk when I wake up." "Really? Inclined? Like you won't be hungover as fuck and irritable?" "I don't think I'll be very irritable when I wake up next to you," Minhyun presses a quick kiss on Sungwoon's nose. "What?"

 

Sungwoon's brows knit in confusion, which seems to amuse Minhyun more. "Sleep in my bed, dummy," Minhyun whispers, holding back a laugh. Sungwoon's heart stops beating for a second. When it resumes, he fears it'll beat so hard that it'll bust a hole in his chest. "O-oh."

 

"Unless you don't-" "Nope. Too late," Sungwoon cuts off Minhyun before he can get any doubts. "No takebacks. We're sharing a bed tonight. Fuck you." Minhyun leans in, giggling, "You already did." His lips find Sungwoon's again.

 

Weird, drug-impaired, ill-advised, and way too fucking loud. The way they came together wasn't exactly God-fearing, but it certainly fits them.

 

Doesn't it?

  


**Author's Note:**

> None of the person(s) or brand(s) depicted in this piece belong to me. This is a work of fiction and is meant to be read as such. \\\
> 
> Link to the original thread: [X](https://twitter.com/0kkulticN/status/1020529392592871425) \\\


End file.
